Wandering
by CousinKitchen
Summary: This is a "What if" fic. A recluse Kenshin finds a young woman wandering aimlessly out in the cold.
1. Everyone Has Their Own Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and so on and so on.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen:  
  
Hey! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic; so don't be too harsh about it, I've only read the manga. Now to tell you the setting, I'm not a Japanese history scholar besides, this is an "what if…" fic. The only kind I'm really any good at, anyhow…  
  
I thought I'd take the direction of, what if Kenshin didn't become the famous patriot, what if he went into seclusion instead. What if the country stayed locked in a battle for over ten years. Strange yes, but work with me here. I wanted to create a situation that I could work with. Now sit back, read, and review. Tell what you think, and if I should continue.  
  
  
  
Wandering  
  
*`*`*  
  
Prologue  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
He sat by the window silently watched the softly, falling snow. He stared hard at the whiteness upon the ground while fading back to long past memories. He could almost hear the shouts and smell of fresh blood. Though time had gone on since then, he felt trapped in that dark past.  
  
He scolded himself by telling his heart that he had a chance to atone. He was offered the part to play the heroic patriot, the savior of the times. He had a chance to stop the war that was still raging, even after ten years, yet he declined. He took more to shutting himself in a cabin near a forest, hoping to cut himself off from humanity, thinking himself too dangerous.  
  
It was at that time that he was pulled from his thoughts by the stirring across the room on a futon. It was a young woman. He had found her the day before; he remembered well what had happened…  
  
He was walking the main road through the woods, trudging through new, crisp snow. He was heading home after a successful day of hunting. He was just about to take the small access road back to his cabin when he noticed a figure, heading his direction, not too far off.  
  
At first glance, it wasn't his problem. He thought it could be soldier who had wandered from his field of battle. Heaven knew there were plenty of battles happening all over Japan.  
  
That was till he saw the figure stumble and fall. They struggled to get back up, but to no avail, and soon gave up. It was after the figure stopped moving that he reached their fallen cloaked body.  
  
He tried to shake them awake, but all he achieved was making them groan. He wondered if he should take the person to a hospital, but thought better of it since he was miles from any town. For that matter, any medical attention, and by then the person could be dead.  
  
He soon resolved to treat the fallen figure at his own home. He secured his kill of the day to his side and gently picked the figure up. To his surprise, the traveler was very light and easy to carry.  
  
It didn't take too long to reach the cabin and they were soon in the warm shelter of the cabin. He gently laid the traveler against the wall and laid out a futon. He then proceeded to lay the sleeping figure on the bed and to take of the tattered cloak.  
  
He drew in a quick breath of surprise when he saw the face. I was a young woman.  
  
Since then he had dressed her wounds and kept her warm. Fortunately the young woman stayed asleep for the whole process of undressing and bandaging. He himself was embarrassed, but it had to be done.  
  
Luckily she survived the night. Which meant that there was a good chance that she would recover.  
  
His violet eyes looked hard at her. She had pale skin, probably from the extreme cold, and dark raven colored hair that cascaded down her shoulders, at least would if she was up and about. At this point in time it lay in snarls as she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
For some reason this woman intrigued him. Maybe it was the memories of his long, forever lost love that made it so. But it couldn't shake the anticipation that he had for the time that she would awaken.  
  
He turned his attention back to the snow. So beautiful, so white, and yet…so cold…  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Everyone Has Their Own Past  
  
*`*`*  
  
Kenshin was watching closely over the young sleeping girl, unsure of what to make of the situation. He had found her the day before, yet she still had not awoken. She slept soundly in the futon with occasional thrashings of a haunting nightmare.  
  
He wanted to somehow help her, but he found that he couldn't bring himself near her vicinity something held him back. He just took to watching her from a distance for hours on end. He himself couldn't even sleep.  
  
He laughed at himself to think that he wanted to comfort someone else having nightmares. He himself lived a nightmare. He was the one that had murdered so many people. What comfort could he possibly give?  
  
It was at that thought that the young girls eyes fluttered open, revealing mysterious, dark blue eyes.  
  
"What…where am I?" A soft voice echoed through the silent cabin.  
  
Kenshin laughed to himself, she hadn't noticed him yet. She seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
She tried to sit up, but found her arms too sore to allow such movement. She scanned the areas that she could from her lying position, seemingly confused. Her blue eyes soon fell on him. His violet eyes stared back.  
  
"Who are you…Where am I?" Her voice quaked out of fear.  
  
Kenshin again laughed at himself. "Of course she's afraid of me. I am a monster after all. An Hitokiri…"  
  
"I'm talking to you, you know. Where am I?" The young girl demanded.  
  
"I found you," He stated calmly. "You passed out on the road in the snow. I brought you to my cabin. Your arms and feet had been affected by the harsh cold. I have bandaged you and tended to all your ailments that I could. You should recover in a few days…"  
  
"Are you some kind of doctor? Where am I?"  
  
"No, and as for where you are. I don't even know."  
  
"Wait, you live here, and you don't know where here is?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"And you're not a doctor…?" She probed herself with what little movement she could do with her hands to find that she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I kept you covered the whole time. You should be able to leave soon, I'd say…"  
  
"Do you know anything about Tokyo?" The young woman's expression suddenly turned serious.  
  
"I'm sorry. I keep to myself. I don't hear what happens out there. I let them fight amongst themselves…" Kenshin stopped when he noticed tears rolling down the girl's cheeks. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there something bothering you?"  
  
Tears continued to fall from her eyes and she nodded.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
The young woman's eyes focused on his. "I don't even know you…"  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I don't talk to many people these days. My name is Himura Kenshin, may I ask who you are and why you are traveling. I have a feeling that your reason for traveling is the same for the tears…"  
  
The young woman nodded and half smiled. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I travel because my home and family has been destroyed, and yes, I cry for the same reason. I've lost both my home and my only living family, Kamiya Kasshin, my father. I'm alone." She turned her face away from Kenshin's view. "You shouldn't have saved me Mr. Himura. You should have let me die…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued (?)…  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: Well? R&R please! Keep going? Yes or no. 


	2. Tragic Dreams of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just remember that so I don't have to say it again!  
  
A/N: Yes! I got such great reviews I decided to continue. I hope this story is up to pare! Please enjoy! Please R&R when you're done reading!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Tragic Dreams of War  
  
*`*`*  
  
Kenshin stared at the crying girl for a good while. It was true that he of all people did not deserve to live for the things that he had done, but why would a young girl want death. He thought it best just to leave and let her sort things out for herself. He quickly and quietly slid out the room.  
  
Kaoru wished that she could move so she could just curl herself into a ball and cry, but her frostbitten body didn't allow her such freedom. It wasn't long at all until she had cried herself into a distressful slumber…  
  
***A few months earlier***  
  
"Father! What are you doing?" A young woman asked her father, as she watched him put on armor.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I must go fight for Tokyo." An older man looked the young woman in the eyes, gave her a hug, and started to leave.  
  
"But father, what about the dojo, what about me. You know you can't fight out there!" The girl pulled at his arm to keep him from leaving.  
  
"Kaoru, as your father and teacher, I ask you to stop this." Kaoru's hands dropped their hold.  
  
Kaoru bowed her head and looked at the floor with tears in her eyes. "Father, please. I don't want you to go. I beg you…"  
  
Her father turned to her and hugged her once more. "Please Kaoru. I know it will be hard if anything happens to me, but you must be strong, like you always are. I don't like seeing you act weak. Tokyo is about to fall under attack and they need as many samurai as they can get. And if anything was to happen to me, I would need you to take care of the dojo." He backed away form the embrace and turned around once more. "I know you can bring honor to me and run this dojo better than I ever could. Goodbye my dear daughter."  
  
Kaoru watched as her father walked out the door and down the road for the last time. She tried to go to sleep after that rushed farewell to her father, but all she could manage was a restless sleep. It wasn't long until she dressed herself in her practice gi, blue hakama, and strapped her bokken to her back and headed out the dojo and onto the darkened road.  
  
She heard explosions happening all around, and ofund herself running into someone, hard. "Watch where you're going…Miss?" A tall man had grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from falling and was staring at her in unbelief. "What the heck are you doing here? I thought the civilians were all evacuated?"  
  
Kaoru ripped her arm from his grasp after she righted herself. "They are, I'm here to fight."  
  
It the soldier wasn't confused enough before, he sure was now. He stared at the younger woman in complete disbelief. "With a bokken?"  
  
"That's all I have!" She snapped. "I'm mostly just here to find my father Mr…"  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke…you're insane, you know that? The enemy is everywhere; you could run into someone that is ordered to kill everyone in their path."  
  
Kaoru looked at the young man defiantly. "Well you haven't killed me yet, so there is a chance that I can find my father and get out of here, just let me pass."  
  
Sanosuke looked like he was fighting an internal battle and lost. "Fine…I shouldn't let you, but I have a feeling that you won't leave me alone until I let you. But just to be safe I'll escort you."  
  
Kaoru didn't care; she just nodded and headed through the streets on her personal mission. "Do you know a Kamiya Kasshin?"  
  
Sanosuke was about to respond, but was interrupted by Kaoru's gasp at some burning rubble and a wounded person in front. A sign nearby indicated that the lost building was that of the famous restaurant the Akabeko.  
  
"Tae!" Kaoru ran to the woman. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone with all the other civilians!"  
  
The dying woman smiled at the young woman. "Kaoru…It's nice…to see you…before I die."  
  
"Tae…" A tear rolled down Kaoru's face.  
  
"I was evacuating…but…the enemy…forces…attacked…before I…could leave…" Tae was gasping for breath with every few words. "You…were…always…a good…friend…to me…Kaoru." She touched a hand to Kaoru's face. "Please…live on…for me Kaoru…leave here…now." Tae's hand fell away and her last breath escaped her blue lips.  
  
Kaoru gently laid the woman down and mumbled a quick prayer for her. "I'll miss you Tae." Kaoru dried her eyes and started to run down the streets, with I silent Sanosuke following.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" The sudden talking startled Sanosuke, he had been too busy watching for the explosions around them.  
  
"My father, do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah," Sanosuke replied too Kaoru's delight. "Yeah I know him, who doesn't. That guy is amazing, very good with his sword. I believe he was sent to guard the northern part of the city, but who knows if he got there. The enemy started their attack earlier than we thought. Shishio has definitely taught us to never underestimate him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shishio Makoto, he was said to be the Hitokiri Battousai's successor." Sanosuke looked at the girl running just ahead of him. She seemed to cringe a little at the mention of the Hitokiri. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't think his men can be as strong as he is."  
  
Kaoru slowed to a stop and looked at the tall soldier. "I thought the Hitokiri was an assassin on the patriot's side, not on the side killing everyone needlessly."  
  
Sanosuke looked into the eyes of the worried young woman. "There are three sides in this war the government, the people, and the tyrants. Somehow the government lost favor of the people, like me. The tyrants on the other hand have unlimited money and are looking for any means necessary to subdue the people and take power. And even though the capital is in Kyoto, Tokyo has wealth from trading. This makes a tempting conquest for those that want power…"  
  
"What does that have to do with the Hitokiri?" Kaoru asked impatiently.  
  
"Everything. A Hitokiri fighting to kill and for money is easily swayed. Shishio was more than willing to switch. The enemy made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He is the one in charge of this attack."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "I've got to find my father!" She took off running again. The explosions seemed to have stopped, but buildings still burned. Kaoru made her way through all the burning rubble till she came to a battlefield filled with fallen soldiers. "KAMIYA KASSHIN!" Kaoru yelled at the top of hr lungs. In response she heard a groan a short distance away. "Father! Hold on!"  
  
After a few minutes she came upon her fallen father. All the life was gone from him. His cold dead eyes stared up at her. His hands clasped at his belly, which had a bloody sword through it. She had arrived to late. The groan she had heard was from another soldier. She pulled out the sword and collapsed to the ground in tears.  
  
Sanosuke, instead of intruding on Kaoru, went to check on the groaning soldier. He was one of the Satsuma Ishin Shishi; he thought that they had been disbanded a long time ago. And despite that, how did this guy end up on the ground? "Hey you! You okay?" He shook the form that was lying on his back on the ground.  
  
The man's eyes shot open and he quickly stood up. "The bustard! He caught me from behind and knocked me out! Wait till it use my Taikuu Gatotsu on him then see if he's still smiling…wait were is the other army?" The tall dark haired man looked around at the fallen soldiers.  
  
"They're gone, but who are you?"  
  
"I am Saitou Hajime. A member of the Satsuma Ishin Shishi…."  
  
"I thought they no longer existed, and if that is true, how come you were knocked out on the ground?" Sanosuke looked at the angry man with a critical eye.  
  
"As I said, I was caught off guard, hit on the back of the head, because of someone's dishonorable methods." Saitou growled.  
  
"Whatever, I think you should go your own way for now anyway, there is nothing left here to protect. This city has been taken."  
  
"Never…" The two men turned to the young girl on the ground, who obviously had been listening to there whole conversation. "This city will never be taken, we have to do something!"  
  
"What can we do?" Sanosuke looked down at her. Her fists were clutched at her sides, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know…" She slowly stood up from her father's prostrated form and started to walk away. "But I do know that there is nothing we can do here…" Sanosuke noticed that the young woman was now carrying a real sword at her side. More than likely it was he fathers.  
  
Sanosuke walked behind her with Saitou following. "And where do you think you're going?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Saitou glared at the young soldier. "I have nowhere to go at the moment and I thought that it might be interesting to follow this stubborn girl and a weak soldier."  
  
"Whatever, but if you call me weak again you'll regret it."  
  
Saitou smirked and followed the couple back to Kaoru's dojo.  
  
Each of them stared wide-eyed at the still burning rubble. "No!" Kaoru mumbled. She fell to her knees once more. "NO!!!"  
  
***End dream***  
  
Kaoru slowly woke up to a delicious smell. Her mind was still somewhat in the past. She remembered that Saitou and Sanosuke both went their own was as she went hers. As her eyes adjusted to the room around her, she remembered her present situation.  
  
She noticed Kenshin kneeling beside her with a tray of wonderful looking food in front of him. She turned her head away from him. "I see you're finally awake." He said softly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said before he could offer.  
  
Kenshin eyed her curiously as her stomach growled giving her lie away. "It would appear that your stomach disagrees with you. I would seem that you haven't eaten in days…"  
  
"I told you! I'm not hungry! Go away! Leave me alone to die!" She had turned her head back around to look the annoyingly sweet man in the eyes, so she could effectively get her point across.  
  
To Kaoru's surprise, the man didn't flinch; in fact he seemed to grow flustered with all her refusals of his kindness. What she had observed as violet eyes before now had dark amber flecks in them.  
  
"I would advise you not to refuse my kindness, I have my reasons for wanting you to live and I suggest you not push it."  
  
Stunned by his sudden show of aggressiveness, Kaoru didn't object to eating the food when he placed it to her lips. When he was done feeding her, he tried to make a quick exit, but was stopped by a soft call for him.  
  
"Kenshin…"  
  
"Yes…?" He turned around from the bedroom entrance and sat down where he was before and looked at Kaoru's sorrowful eyes. "So much pain, I wish I could help, but…"  
  
"I'm sorry." She told him with a very apologetic voice.  
  
"But I thought you just…" Kenshin was grateful for her apology, but he was, needless to say, very confused with her behavior.  
  
"I know." She quickly interjected. "It's just that you have been so patient with me, especially when I have been so rude to you. You don't deserve such treatment. I'm sorry. I…just…"  
  
"What was your dream about?" Kenshin asked out of the blue.  
  
"Huh? Where did that come…"  
  
"I watched you as you slept. You looked distressed. And this sudden kindness has come out of nowhere. So I just thought…" The redheaded man explained.  
  
"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that it reminded me that I made a promise to a friend that I would live on, and a promise to my father's spirit that I would get revenge on the man that lead the attack that killed him in Tokyo."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Shishio Makoto."  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide. Amber began to surface in his violet eyes. "The…Hitokiri?" He couldn't believe it. "How could she ever hope to fight a man like that? She would never win. Then again, she has already given up on life…"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Do you know him?" Kaoru watched his expression change and guessed that she struck a familiar chord.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and snapping his mind back to reality and causing his eyes to go back to their violet color. "No…I have no ties with that man." He once again started to leave but was stopped again.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Mr. Himura?  
  
Kenshin nodded, "And you may call me Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru was surprise to find herself blush, but continued on. "Um, why have you gone into seclusion?"  
  
That was one question that Kenshin had not expected. His eyes flashed a bit of amber but quickly went back, before he faced the girl to answer. "Well…let's just say that I'm not trustworthy enough to go out amongst others. I'm too afraid that I might hurt more people." With that said, he quickly left the room, and a silent, pondering Kaoru.  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: I apologize if I made any incorrect references. I'm still a little new to the Rurouni Kenshin manga. I also apologize to any hideous misspellings, But none the less, I hope you enjoyed the very, VERY late second chapter. I had to finish up one of my first few stories. It will probably be another long while before I get the third chapter out, but we'll see! Till next chapter… 


End file.
